Lizard
}} Elizabeth, better known as Lizard, is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She is a native of Wonderland who finds herself caught up in Alice and Will's quest to save the former's true love, Cyrus. Biography 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} After the Knave of Hearts is taken by the Red Queen, Alice decides to look for him at the Caterpillar's hideout, but the Lizard shows up and informs her of where he really is. Alice realizes she is a collector, working for the Caterpillar, to whom the Knave owes money. The Lizard offers herself to aid Alice in her quest to retrieve the Knave. On their way, Liz tells Alice that she was once taken in by Will, when she didn't have a place to stay, and he taught her everything she knows. They then make it to a crowd who appears excited over the fact that there will be an execution that day: the Knave's. Alice and the Lizard make it to the Queen's property, where the execution is afoot, and come up with a plan to save him. Elizabeth attacks the executioner, and Alice dresses up in his garments and rescues the Knave. The two of them meet up with Liz at the maze gardens, and are intercepted by the powerful and villainous Jafar, who knocks Liz out with his magic, sending her flying into the air, and turns Will into a stone statue. Later, Elizabeth notices the Red Queen by the statue. }} After Will is became a genie, the bottle continues to head down the river with him in it, until it's eventually found by Lizard who's come to the river to wash. She frees Will, making her his master, and he hands over her wishes three. Once she's dressed, the two of them head to the village and Lizard offers to wish for whatever Will would like, for old time's sake. Knowing there's consequences in wishes, Will wishes for something small, conjuring up beers for everyone in the village. The Knave is happy to receive such thanks for his gift but he soon leaves the celebrations to join Lizard in a nearby house. Noticing her sadness and having already told her that he can't make people fall in love, he realizes that there's a boy she fancies and so offers to help make him notice her. She asks him what he likes in a woman, and so he lists off all the qualities he finds attractive, leading Lizard to wish to be exactly like that. Once the wish is granted, Lizard becomes clothed in a beautiful dress, and Will suggests they go and find the man she loves, but she reveals that she loves him, much to his surprise. He apologizes for not realizing sooner and tells her that he's literally incapable of reciprocating her feelings for he has no heart. She says that she doesn't need him to love her... but she wishes he felt ''something. This inadvertently causes Will to grant her third wish, and he becomes trapped in the bottle as Lizard dies. He watches with great sorrow as she again utters she wanted him to feel something, and her death causes him to feel despair. Then, Anastasia makes her way to the tavern and finds Lizard's body. She then spots the genie's bottle and realizes what has happened. 'Post-Death' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} At the village, all of the villagers are drinking off their hangovers from the beer that the Knave wished for them. The Jabberwocky walks through them and wakes up one villager, and asks him about the genie. When he hesitates, the Jabberwocky threatens to kill his children, reading his mind. The villager says that he doesn't know where the Genie is, and the Jabberwocky briefly whispers in his ear. He panics and says that the genie was in the inn, and the Jabberwocky scares him to death and then goes inside and finds Lizard's corpse. She then takes out a knife and advances on the corpse. Later, the Jabberwocky returns to Jafar's new palace and gives him Lizard's eyes. He casts a spell and reveals the Red Queen's face, and realizes that she has the genie. Jafar then tells the Jabberwocky to bring him the Queen. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo OW109 01.png Promo OW109 02.png Promo OW109 03.png Promo OW109 05.png Promo OW109 06.png Promo OW109 07.png Promo OW109 08.png Promo OW109 09.png Promo OW109 10.png Promo OW109 11.png Promo OW109 12.png Promo OW109 13.png Promo OW109 14.png Promo OW109 15.png Promo OW109 16.png Category:Minor Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Deceased Characters